Release me
by gsrfan1
Summary: After a visit from a 'friend,' Ray finds himself in a tricky position and needs Neela's help but she has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Release me

Author: gsrfan

Summary: After a visit from a 'friend' Ray finds himself in a tricky position and needs Neela's help but she has other plans. Just a bit of shameless fluff to keep you going between proper fics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ray, Neela or anything ER related.

A/N: Written for and inspired by Katjad.

Chapter 1

"Do I want to know?" Neela asked after recovering from the shock of finding Ray on the living room floor…… chained to the radiator wearing only his boxers

"Probably not," He cringed blushing all over, he had hoped to free himself by the time she got home. "Can you help me up?"

"I can," Neela smirked, "but I'm not going to."

"Ha ha," Ray laughed, "very funny, now help me."

"No," Neela said shaking her head and taking a seat, "you got yourself into this, you can get yourself out of it."

'**This was definitely going to be memorised**," she thought, for the first time she had all the control.

"Come on Neela this isn't funny," Ray pleaded as he reached for the key she was holding just out of his reach.

"Oh I'd have to disagree with you there, it's highly amusing," she laughed,

'**Not to mention hot.'**

Ray lunged forwards as much as he could and grabbed her around the waist pulling her and the key towards him, that was until she threw the key across the room and grinned wickedly at him.

"Oops," she shrugged innocently,

"Oh you're gonna pay for that," Ray smiled finally seeing the funny side of it.

"Really?" she asked, "and what are you going to do about it, you can't even reach me," she teased walking away from him and heading to her room.

"Where are you going?" he called, "Neela come back. Neela?"

"You called?" she smiled as she came out of her room hiding something behind her back.

"What have you got," Ray asked cautiously, "What are you doing?"

Neela showed him her hands which were now holding a camera and grinned,

"Oh no," Ray said struggling to get away from the wall, "Don't you dare!"

"Awww, is Ray shy?" Neela teased,

"No," he pleaded, "I'll do anything you want," he said, "just don't take a picture, please."

Neela had to bite her lip to stop her thoughts from getting any dirtier than they were, but who could blame her, she had a half naked Ray chained to the floor begging her, any girl would do the same.

"Anything?" she asked seductively putting the camera down and walking towards him.

"Within reason," Ray breathed heavily, their game playing taking on a much less innocent tone than it had before.

"Wrong answer," Neela whispered into his ear as she knelt in front of him,

"Ok, anything," he sighed as she ran a hand down his arm seductively,

"Good," Neela smiled jumping back quickly and laughing, going back into playful mode,

"You're a horrible tease," Ray said as he tried to calm himself down,

"You asked for it," she said, "How did you get like this anyway?"

"Let me go and I'll tell you," Ray said,

"Don't try bargaining with me Ray," she said picking up the key again, "You have nothing I want,"

'**Shameless liar,'** she told herself,

"Okay," he started, "I had a friend over and she….."

"You know what, I don't want to know anymore," she said suddenly getting very jealous, which didn't go unnoticed by Ray.

"So, what's it going to take to get me out of this?" he asked,

"You do all the dishes and shopping for a month," she said,

"Hey, that's just taking advantage," he whined,

"Ok then, I guess you want to sleep there tonight then," she laughed, grabbing the camera quickly and taking a picture,

"You're dead," he mock-glared,

"Threatening me is not much of an incentive to let you go now is it?" Neela smiled, taking a step closer,

"Who said I _need_ you to let me go?" he asked grabbing her leg quickly and pinning her arms to her side before she had time to react.

Neela was so taken aback by his swiftness and their proximity that she forgot to breath. Ray held her tightly against him, which given their current situation was a bad idea, he was too excited as it was. This was way beyond being a game now and they both knew it.

"Ray," she finally breathed as he ran his hands down her arms, slipping the key out of her hand without her noticing.

Kissing her neck softly he undid the chain around his wrist and put it on hers before stepping back. She tried to move towards him but couldn't reach, looking at her wrist she smiled, she'd asked for that.

"Now who's the tease?" she smiled,

Ray just grinned, payback was going to be fun.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A huge, huge thankyou goes out to Ash for helping me with this chapter! I wrote the beginning and end of the chapter and Ash very kindly wrote the more adult suff for me. I can't review my own chapter so I'll say it here, Ash you rock and I love what you did, thanks so much.**

Chapter 2 

"Round one to Neela," he grinned, "Now it's my turn,"

"I guess I asked for that didn't I?" Neela smiled, as Ray just stood back watching her. "We're even now, so let me go, ok?"

"We're not even close to even," Ray smirked, grabbing the camera. "Ah, payback is sweet."

Neela shook her head at him, she had never imagined they would ever be in this situation. Well that was a lie, she'd imagined it loads of times, she just never thought it would come true.

"Ray please," she said, adding a quiver to her voice for effect before she let the tears fall.

Ray's heart melted as he saw he cry and he walked up to her instantly,

"Got ya," she laughed, taking his hand in hers,

"You're evil," he laughed nudging her gently,

"And you love it," she smiled, her confidence at an all time high, "Now I think you have something I want,"

**'Is she talking about the key or…..'** he thought**, 'the key obviously, don't be stupid Ray, she'd never want ……..'** he paused studying the look in her eye, **'maybe she would.' **

Deciding he'd had enough of games, he went for it and kissed her, what was the worst that could happen?

Neela responded immediately pulling him close to her and wrapping her arms around him,

**'Holy crap!'** Ray thought as his touch made her moan, '**This has got to be a dream.' **

Lifting her up, he wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to walk towards his room but got pulled back.

"Chains." They both laughed together.

"Yeah," Neela smiled, "maybe you could….." she trailed off as he pushed her against the wall and slid her down to the floor. Apparently the chains were staying.

Neela parted her legs so she could wrap them around him and pulled him closer, smiling when he couldn't hold back a sigh. Her free hand trailed up his arm to curl around the back of his neck, and she leaned up as far as she could, nuzzling at the sensitive spot below his ear.

He groaned in response and she grinned against his skin. "Like that, do you?"

Ray pulled back enough to sweep his tongue across her bottom lip, demanding entry as his hands slid up under her shirt and cupped her breasts. The need to touch him - to wind her arms around his neck and hold on for all she was worth - assaulted her, and she gasped, arching against him as she tried to pull her wrist free of the chain.

It was Ray's turn to grin as he took full advantage of the opportunity her parted lips presented and slid his tongue past them, catching her small moan somewhere between. Her fingernails raked lightly across the back of his neck, and he groaned as her hips ground against his.

"Jesus, Neela."

The need for oxygen overwhelmed them both and they broke apart, pulses racing, breath coming in short gasps.

"Payback's...a bitch...huh?" Neela panted with a slight grin.

Ray slid her shirt up over head, leaving it to hang off to the side from the arm that was captured in the chain. Her bra was next, and his eyes darkened to a deep forest green at the sight of her exposed flesh.

"Oh, I don't know," he murmured, answering her grin with a leer as he bent down to close his lips around a dusky nipple while his hands went for the button on her shorts, "I think I kinda like it."

His name fell from her lips in a gasp and she arched up against him, struggling against the chain as Ray continued to slowly exact his payback with exquisite torture.

"If I'd known you liked chains before, I could have saved us a lot of time," Ray grinned a while later, fingering the chain still around her wrist as they lay together, recovering.

"Shut up and kiss me," Neela laughed as she moved on top of him, round 1 was over but round 2 was just about to begin.

**The End - got to keep a little mystery lol, but don't worry there will be a fic involving Ray and Chocolate coming your way soon...ish.**


End file.
